


Night At The Club

by HawkeA



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Meaningless contextless smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Raceplay, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeA/pseuds/HawkeA
Summary: Meaningless vignette of a ginger and a hung black guy, written on request.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	Night At The Club

Katie sank down, skirt riding up and knees pressing against the grimy, unwashed linoleum of the club’s bathrroom as the toilet stall’s door closed on her ass. The gorgeous redhead looked up at her ‘date’, biting her lip as she met his gaze for a solid few seconds looking down, and down, and down – rubbing the bulge in his pants as she stared at it growing. Shivering in anticipation, before she got to work. 

Fumbling with excitment, it took her a few tries to get the button and fly of his jeans undone. To make up for it, once the ebony obscenity of a cock was free, she gripped it at the base and gave it a few experimental stroke. Letting out something between a gasp and a moan at the heat, she slapped herself across the face with it a few times as she said “Fuck, this is real. What the fuck have I been missing out on.”

And then she got to work. She wasn’t exactly skilled or well practised, but she was enthusiastic. Opening her mouth wide, she leaned forward and began running her tongue along the underside of it before closing her lips like a vacuum seal with the cockhead, teeth teasing the ridge for a moment before she started sliding further down his cock. 

Reaching out, she began softly fondling his balls with one hand, while stroking the base of his cock with the other – like she was trying to milk it right into her mouth. Cheeks hollowed out from how hard she was sucking, she began bobbing her head up and down the length – though more down than up. Inch after inch of fat black cock vanishing between her ruby red lips until he could hear her gagging. 

She pulled back then, stroking him harder with both hands, eyes watering as she looked up at him. “Sorry.” Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth wide and shoved that cock right down her throat, her whole body spasming, gagging and wretching noises sounding loud enough to be heard out in the club, as she shifted her hands to the black titan’s hips and started skullfucking herself up and down his bitch-breaking length. A steady stream of spit, pre, and throatslime falling onto and staining her top, sounding like a drowning whore as she gagged and gasped with each brutal, self-inflicted thrust. She didn’t stop until she was stopped, passed out, or earned a facial. 

It didn’t take her long to push him over the edge. Her eyes were watering, mascara and eyeliner running down her face to make her look like even more of a whorish mess, but she didn’t stop. She slammed her face down his rock hard ebony cock like hurting herself was the point and getting him off was just a nice fringe benefit, looking up to make sure she was looking him in the eye the entire time, or at least as close as she could, her vision getting as blurry as it was. 

When she forced all ten inches down her throat, her nose slamming into her rock hard abs, her hole body shuddered again, moaning and choking around the cock fucking her throat raw, tongue forced to the bottom of her mouth but doing its level best to rub and stimulate the base of his cock from their. She just held herself like that, her attempts at breathing around the cock making her throat tighten around it as she choked herself out until there were black spots around the fringes of her vision, and she lost her grip on his hips. 

She fell back, slamming her head on the locked door of the toilet stall, face and top ruined, filthy messes, tongue lolling out, barely conscious. As the black stud she’d walked into the bathroom with finally took matters into his own hands and finished himself off, shooting thick ropes of creamy white jizz across her fiery red hair, face, cleavage and top, she managed to slur out ‘sorry..’

Outside, her boyfriend was getting a bit worried. A fruity cocktail in each hand, he scanned the dancefloor desperately for his date. Where had she gone? Lacking any better options, he headed towards the bathroom. Though for the first time he’d ever seen, the line for the men’s room was longer than the one for the woman’s.

It was shaping up to be the best anniversary date of her life.


End file.
